Bad Timing
by BerryBerryBlitz
Summary: Kaito and Shinichi were just having a nice time together, unfortunately, it gets interrupted. Borderline M rating, but still rated it M just to be safe


"I love you so much Shin-Chan" Kaito murmured softly as he nuzzled Shinichi's ear. The older teen squirming slightly at the warm breath tickling his ear.

"K-Kai!" Shinichi huffed, his face a rosy red at his magician's sappy words, he felt hot, really hot. It was almost to the point that he felt as if his insides were burning. "Just move!" He whined, shifting his hips slightly in an attempt to encourage Kaito to continue.

Kaito gave a cheshire grin, giving the sleuth's lips a teasing nip. "But you're so cute when you beg for me" The magician cooed, shifting his hips a bit to further enter Shinichi, earning a cute little whine from the sleuth. Shinichi was just so cute! He loved eliciting such noises from the normally composed detective.

"Kaito!" Kaito paused at the pained edge to Shinichi's voice, the other had grabbed both of his arms and his grip was beginning to hurt. "Shi—" Whatever Shinichi has been about to say was cut off when his body suddenly convulsed and rapidly shrunk back down into Conan.

Indigos blinked in confusion at the unconscious Conan, the new antidote wasn't supposed to have worn off yet. He went to move away from Conan to get his clothes but suddenly froze at a horrid realization. Shinichi had shrunk while Kaito was inside him, now Kaito was inside an unconscious Conan.

Shit! The magician grimaced, he wasn't into doing anything sexual with his boyfriend while said boyfriend looked 9. It was weird and frankly he didn't want to even bother attempting to get used to something like that.

He bit his lip as he contemplated his position, Conan was so _small_. What if he tore when Kaito pulled out of him? Kaito wasn't humongous, but he at least knew that he was a decent size. If it was somewhat difficult for Shinichi to take him, Conan was surely bound to get injured if Kaito moved.

He needed help, he reached across the bed for his phone, doing his best to keep his lower body still. He dialled the little scientist's phone number.

"What do you want?" Ai drawled from the other side of the phone.

"Um... The antidote wore off while me and Shin-Chan were having sex" Kaito stated, his cheeks dusted a light shade of pink at the vocal admission.

Ai rolled her eyes "And?" She sighed "I'm not giving him another pill just so that you guys can go at it some more"

"No! It's not that..." Kaito trailed off. "I was kind of... Inside Shin-Chan when it happened..." He squeaked, he heard a snort from the other end of the line.

"So you guys kept at it despite the pain contractions of the change?!" Ai scolded.

"No! There were almost no signs and it took less than a second for him to shrink" Kaito defended, appalled that the little scientist would think so little of him.

"... You're at Kudo-Kun's house right?" He heard the sound of her shuffling through a variety of items "I'll be right there, don't move" With that she hung up.

The magician let out a huff when he tossed the phone back onto the bed. Of course he wouldn't move! He can't! Even though he'd already lost a good amount of his arousal, he was still afraid of harming Conan. He sighed as he looked forlornly at the blanket, it was too far out of his reach to cover themselves up with. At least Ai would administer the antidote to allow Kaito to be free.

"Huh, you really weren't lying" Kaito fought back an embarrassed blush when Ai stepped into the room, quickly reminding himself that she was a scientist and has probably seen all of this before.

"Can you just give him the antidote?" Kaito whined, knowing they'd never live this down.

Ai smirked "I didn't bring it"

The magician's jaw dropped "Then why are you here?!" He spluttered.

"To embarrass you, and for some eye candy" Kaito covered his face in mortification "But Conan could have been hurt by me when he shrunk!"

The little scientist shook her head, wondering how such an airhead could be Kaitou Kid. "You prepped him up and used lots of lube before entering didn't you?" At the magician's silent nod, her smirk seemed to become more menacing "Then he's probably loose enough for you to pull out, unless you're into little boys, you penis should have shrunk down a good amount by now" Ai finished.

Kaito gave her a scowl at the pedophile remark before looking down at Conan with worry. "But he's so small... Wouldn't he still tear?"

Ai rolled her eyes "Have you seen the size of the feces that humans make? I'm pretty sure that you've stretched out his anus enough beforehand that he'll be fine" Ai snickered before leaning against the doorframe.

Kaito looked down at Conan then at Ai "...Do you mind?" He inquired, seriously wanting her to leave.

"I'm quite comfortable where I am, I'm observing the after effects of the new antidote" Ai drawled.

Kaito didn't believe her one bit about her just being there to observe, but he knew he should probably pull out before Conan woke up. He bit his lip as he slowly pulled out, grateful that his arousal was completely gone. He felt stupid for how he'd panicked.

"Don't feel bad, the fact that you panicked means that you truly care for him" Ai replied as she approached them, Kaito grabbed the blanket to cover himself as Ai eyed Conan's entrance critically. "There seems to be some mild swelling, she pulled out a tube from her pocket and tossed it to Kaito who caught it perfectly. "That should be applied every 6 hours to reduce the swelling and have him eat extra fibre to soften his stools over the next few days" She stated before leaving. She smirked as she closed the door behind her, she had no interest in Conan's body, but the magician on the other hands had been fine eye candy.

Kaito let out a distressed sigh as he draped the blanket over Conan, having already dressed the both of them. He really didn't want to explain what had happened but he just _knew_ his boyfriend would find out.

**Most of Berry's works are on Wattpad~**


End file.
